


From Then & Back Again

by ZoBerry Past It (ZoBerry)



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Lutecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry%20Past%20It
Summary: A supposedly long journey AU on how the Lutece twins met.**Unfinished, may not be finished. Placed in AO3 for the sake of collating / remembrance of old fanfics.
Relationships: Robert Lutece/Rosalind Lutece
Kudos: 4





	1. 1.01 Origins : The Tear

**Author's Note:**

> This is the real 6ish year + fanfic, the others were long long ancienty ago.
> 
> I remember being proud-er of this at least.

##### When they were able to see each other from one side to another, there was a moment in which Rosalind’s heart thrummed in both excitement and also apprehension. Now the time came near in which her counterpart were to cross the threshold into her own world.

At first she had thought way back then when she could hear that there was also a message being given to her – responding to her original message. What if it was the other girl? The one who was – and was not herself? What would she see on the other side?Would it be someone who was the same as her from the top to the bottom albeit with the smallest of differences? Or would it be someone who was her – but was in any way very very different. Someone who let’s say wasn’t a physicist as her. One who did not have the same clothing, hair style or even attitude, or even someone who was from another dimension entirely, someone not her, someone different? In truth – she would probably never know at least for now – but only think of the many possibilities in which she would see herself and find her dream – coming true.

That was why when she and her counterpart started taking via the use of morse code through their shared atom, Rosalind could not do anything but blink – it even took a few seconds and a same number of beeps for her to understand what was happening.

—- _Flashback —-_

“The… field, it’s … it’s moving!” the frantic sounds of her assistant said as he scrambled up towards where she was working in a different room. Basically he wasn’t much of an assistant as he was a guard. Rosalind made it a point that Ben, or Bran, or whoever the boy’s name was was only there for the sole purpose to report to her if anything was happening with her machine. He was not an assistant, he was not allowed to pick up anything unless she said so – after all, what she had in her home was a delicate piece of machinery, she knew it was a grand piece of reward, but rewards come at consequences, and she didn’t want anything unfortunate to happen – unless it was in the name of science.

Rosalind was able to put the boy to good use not a second later. “Stay by the welcome area and tell anyone who wants to meet me to reschedule and come back tomorrow, I am working on a breakthrough.” The boy blinked, and then nodded and left, it was probably because Rosalind didn’t really like visitors and normally used that as an excuse – but this time though with what was happening, the boy knew it was something real – and he would do his job. After all, he also needed the money.

She took her voxophone and went farther from the machine, making sure she had enough to at least be able to document her thoughts without fear of additional sounds from the Lutece Field. She wondered… why and how it was moving, and that is when she decided. “If I could be able to record my message through this -” and by this she meant the voxophone “Why could I not create a message of my own that might pass through?” This then became her idea as she placed her action to start.

 _“This is R. Lutece. If there is anyone who understands this. Please respond.” –_ That was probably one of the most tedious things she would have done if she hadn’t known morse code beforehand. Length was needed, despite wanting to make the message shorter, there was a possibility that it might not go through perfectly. This was enough of a message for now. This is how Rosalind came to place all her work in the Lutece field room – and re-do her home properly so that she may not need to deviate at least 15 feet away from the field.

Weeks after she had still waited, even her own power supply was carefully managed so that the machine would have enough but not too much. Rosalind wanted to make sure that all her experimentation would lead to something, anything that was possible. The fact that her atom was moving, somehow – different after all the time she had spent on it, made her think that there was probably something out there- that was moving the same atom she was working on – and as the law of quantum mechanics may suggest, someone was working on it, where, when and how – that was something Rosalind was determine to find out someway or another.

She was near to dropping her head off exhaustion when she had spend more than one day without sleep as she continued off on her experimentation. She was so near a breakthrough on a new discovery when she felt her body want to betray her, wanting – needing the rest it wanted to deserve. That was when her mind- one that was already filled with the constant dots and slashes from the morse coded – shift. After several weeks of hearing the same code from herself, she had already memorized the tune, the tempo, the point of it – that was why when her ears had picked up an odd sound, a double dot where it should not be, all the thoughts of sleep flew away as she instantly picked up her voxophone to record the said sound.

Suffice to say, she did not sleep the night as she made do of decoding the code, and sending her own message.

_“R. Lutece? This is Robert Lutece. Atom. Physicist. Curious.”_

It was a simple reply from another end… that sparked the curiosity and overall fascination with Rosalind. As she sent her reply, it was not long before she and whoever this Robert Lutece was to have conversations, tedious as it may be, the rewards of it were fascinating.

—- _End of Flashback —-_

The tear, or what Rosalind then refers to it, rippled – her particle, becoming more and more open until on the other side – there he was. After many weeks of talking via morse code, a tedium so difficult to code and decode as it was time consuming. She had finally done, it or rather, both of them, if their conversation via dots and slashes were anything to talk about – they had both opened their respective worlds.

The tear rippled, and there showed a man, who was and was not her. The only difference was the sex – where she was feminine and he masculine. From the color of his hair, her eyes, their freckles, to the poise on which he seemed to stand, through the color of their clothes and expressions – they were one. At least, everything seemed to be parallel – the only difference it seemed is that he had a tie on. A green one, in which she, as documented by the Columbian ‘law’ was to wear frills on her neckline.

Though through the ripple the image was easy enough for her to look into, it wasn’t the best of picture- she could see him though not perfectly, just enough for the basics. Licking her lips, she was the first to speak. “Hello Mr. Lutece.” she said with an acknowledging nod. In turn he was the same. “The same to you Madame Lutece.” although his nod was in sync with a smile that she would probably never be able to do.

“Fascinating…” both breathed out the same time, eliciting two pairs of blue eyes to lock into each other. The other man, Robert was the one who pulled his gaze away first and seemed to start on writing into something.

She cleared her throat, there was a bit of awkwardness between them, but not enough for Rosalind to start muttering to herself. “This would definitely make it easier for us to communicate would it not?” she told him, after all who else would she be speaking to? Robert, straightened up after a moment and nodded again. “Yes, yes it will – would you like to try an experiment?” he asked. If Robert gave any indication that he was surprised, Rosalind seemed to know, as after he did ask her that question, one would no doubt see a start of smile rise on Rosalind’s lips. After all, this man was somehow her, and he knew what to say to make her day.

“What do you suppose we could do?” she asked, although she had a feeling she knew his answer, she was already grasping something that was around her neckline, fiddling with it.

Robert placed his hand in his pocket, and took out a leather wallet- “We could try to see what happens when something from my world passes through yours, and vice versa. As such since we can surmise sound travels fairly easy as you and I could talk, there is a matter to discuss about more- concrete examples.” he discussed as he removed a sort of pendant, or trinket from the wallet. “Are you ready?” he smiled at her.

She only gave her nod again as acquiescence waiting for him to decide on what to do. She watched him turn the item around – ready to throw it, but not before the tear rippled wildly – and then just as both their blue eyes connected, the tear disappeared.


	2. 1.02 Origins : The Experiment

##### She only gave her nod again as acquiescence waiting for him to decide on what to do. She watched him turn the item around – ready to throw it, but not before the tear rippled wildly – and then just as both their blue eyes connected, the tear disappeared.

Robert had already started to shout orders at his men, most of them straggling to find out a reason to get the power back up. He wondered if it was taking up too much energy, but on which side? Wherein his particle was in an extra house that seemed to be more of a warehouse or storage, her area seemed like a house of her own, at least that is what he could see from the tear. As he wrote down the possible, problems, theories – anything – while his men worked to bring the machine back to life, he wondered – who the woman was – exactly. From their tedious messages it seemed that it was him – from another dimension. From what he could see in his own world- hers was definitely far brighter. He wondered if there was some kind lineage he had with her – but that didn’t seem to be the case.

Walking towards his chalkboard he added a drawing of a stick figure, one of a female, across his own drawing of a male, in between was a ripple of a tear and then equal signs. He jotted down more on his board, colors were different, the atmosphere was definitely different, sounds passed through well – although… he shook his head as he continued to work.

Soon enough, by the time Robert had turned around most of his men were already ready to leave- “Why is everyone –” he started, wondering why his men was going home, when they needed to still fix the contraption. His right hand man had came to him and spoke. “They’s only a wee bit I need ta lock Rober'” he said, his accent making it hard to understand him, at least back then. “The men can get thems restin’ I’ll stay for bout half an ‘our. The power’is back tho, just a wee bit more.” Robert then nodded at his man – his friend if one were to call it as that.

Looking back at his blackboard, he gave a small nod and walked beside him – Nolan was his name. “What else is there of need for us to do?” The male Lutece asked.

“Non’ much ya need to worry about Rober’ ya don’ hafta do anythin'” Nolan smiled, he was older, at least twenty years or so older than Robert, with hair already starting to grey despite being only in his forty’s, still once upon a time Robert had been his favorite- and now it wasn’t that hard to say but he became Robert’s favorite as well, not just as a worker but as a friend. Despite the fine line that Nolan was his worker and him – his boss, that didn’t make Robert any less affectionate to help the old man with whatever he could. It wasn’t a secret in his little group that he favored the old man after all. “Nonsense, with this you can easily get back to having some sleep – your little niece is coming today yes?” He smiled down at him as Robert turned to remove his blazer and set it on a workbench.

“Aye, that she is, but I still gots a coupl’o hours ‘fore she comes.” With that settled, Robert nodded again and proceeded to work with Nolan. Not even an hour later, they were finished and the power was back on full. He could continue his work now, and despite the possibility that maybe the Robert – or rather in his head he should call Rosalind – on the other side might be asleep, there was a possibility that if he tried she would be awake too. “I think we’re done here, Nolan.” he said, standing up and dusting himself properly “Just please when you leave have twenty five percent of the power on save, ten of it to go through my personal quarters here and on the hallway, while the rest should go to the machine alright?” he requested. A tip of Nolan’s hat later, he agreed and soon enough, the lighting became lower everywhere except where Robert was – near the machine.

Everything was finally settled, Robert had his noted ready, and his excitement was starting to rise again. Powering on the machine, it took little time before the tear opened again, and there she was – sitting down… sleeping? It probably took him a little more than he bargained for, and she seemed to have tried to wait up for him – tried being the keyword. Looking back at his clock, it seemed that it was still early – he wondered why she was asleep then, normally they were both awake until the wee hours of the morning with the use of morse codes… but maybe it was because both of them were preoccupied in doing something.

It seemed his other side had easily finished the power outrage and was just waiting – for him.

He was already deciding to close the tear and let her sleep when she shuffled, made a noise – and then awoke. She woke up in such a manner that was as dainty as the she was when she was awake. He watched her as she blinked and then, with only surprise etched on her eyes, she stood up gracefully from her chair and spoke.

“You’ve finally gotten your part fixed? About time…”

Well, that was some kind of welcome he wasn’t expecting, but he suspected her tone didn’t really convey that she was irritated.

“My apologies – Rosalind.” he could only say, not sure if his own reasons would justify enough for her. After all, she seemed to have finished her own problem without too much of a challenge.

She sighed, and shook her head. “No need for apologies, this was a first, please give me a few moments to freshen myself up Robert.” she continued before moving away from the line of sight of the tear. Robert did nothing then but sigh on his own and take a seat in front of the tear. Slowly he took the pendant that he was about to throw not a few moments ago, thinking if they would continue their experiment of rest.

Rosalind came back from her ministration, and looked at the tear, watching herself – her twin of sorts sit down like a man in the comfort of his own home, legs apart, arms on his lap and back arched forward, and he was twiddling with something. Rosalind blinked, it was something she had never seen herself doing. Clearing her throat she spoke. “I’m going to assume that you have enough power now, yes?” she asked.

Robert sat up straighter and nodded, not realizing she was there already. “Yes, we can continue what we were doing…” With that, Robert stood up from the chair and said the words he said earlier. “Are you ready?” A small affirmation on her end later, and Robert threw the small pendant into her area – it rippled through the tear seamlessly, something he would take note of later, and landed in the palm of her hands.

He watched her pick it up and turn it around. “Silver.” Was the only thing she said and before Robert could ask, she had taken it upon herself to pick up something from her neck – and without preamble, threw it on his side, this time a ripple did show up. He was able to just grab the chain of the item before looking at it. A smile formed on his face and he was once again met the eyes of the girl in front of him, and he could see that there was a small formation of a smile decorating her face as well.

“Gold.”

They spend the night talking in front of each other, taking down notes and discussing possibilities. Even though they had thought about passing as humans to another side, they didn’t deem it worth pursuing at least not as early as now. Rosalind decided that they would keep each other’s pendants for the meantime. She placing it her own purse, and he not even looking at her or asking permission, wore it on his neck, hidden beneath his collar.

Just before they decided to retire to each other’s room – after all, it was already the crack of dawn, Rosalind’s meeting was on for 9am, and Robert’s men would be back by 10am, Robert had asked a question.

“Do you suppose we are the same two who had talked yesterday or would we have been different and yet the same?”


	3. 1.03 Origins – The Deal

##### Just before they decided to retire to each other’s room – after all, it was already the crack of dawn, Rosalind’s meeting was on for 9am, and Robert’s men would be back by 10am…

##### Robert had asked a question.

##### “Do you suppose we are the same two who had talked yesterday or would we have been different and yet the same?”

Rosalind had stopped in her tracks – not that she had even two steps in, before she turned back again to answer his question. “That is a good question to ask Robert, after all – with the infinite possibilities, we may be the same, and yet not – although I would like to believe that with the consistencies of our talks and our notes that we are indeed the same ones who have been talking since back then. In another world, maybe there are two of us talking the same way, constants and variables I suppose.”

He nodded, knowing that the answer could have been a yes or a no. “I would like to believe though that you are the Rosalind Lutece I have met since the start.” he smiled at her again before unconsciously touching the pendant that was hidden in his collar.

Rosalind then knew at that moment that this Robert was the same one she had talked to, maybe it was wistful thinking, same with what he was doing, and yet she couldn’t help but feel a strong link to the boyish smile, and yet gentlemanly actions he and his body spoke. “I would like to believe that as well.” she said simply – ending the topic in a middle note.

They had retreated to their respective areas not long after, Rosalind staying awake to finish her writings, until the sound of the seven o clock prayer filled Columbia. “Ten hours to go…” she murmured to herself. Robert on the other hand had easily changed into his own sleepwear and was silently snoring on his bed, the necklace he had on, carefully placed in a small velvet box not more than a foot away from him.

“Rosalind – good morning!” the booming voice of the Prophet, or just Comstock really – sounded as the double doors of his mansion opened and two black maids bowed down. “I doubt it is such a good morning, but I appreciate the sentiment.” she said back, not trying to hide anything of her own thoughts regarding the man. He had been giving her quite a lot of trouble the past few days, more on the fact about Columbia, on how this should be like that -and that should be like a different one. There was no way in pleasing the man – most of the times Comstock decided on something that even Rosalind believed that his god would not be able to do. Still, he was the one who ‘believed’ in her of sorts, and funded her – she was grateful for that at least. After all, it was better to have Comstock by her side, she didn’t have to endure the usual sexist remarks that may come.

Zachary Comstock moved closer to her, and with that, Rosalind tried to move away, although as subtly as she could. “Now, now dear Rosalind, don’t destroy the beautiful morning granted to us by our lord! The boy I had hired to help you have said you have been in a wonderous and glorious breakthrough. I know that you usually say that to keep people away, and yes – I dutifully understand, but just yesterday when I came on to check – he said the same words he always did, but this time with such a resolve that I know you have really made something – worthwhile.” Rosalind couldn’t help but try and stop a shiver from forming at the back of her neck – Zachary had been able to preach many times, most of which even Rosalind considered to be fruitful and probably believable if she didn’t believe in science too much, and yet at his last word – there was definitely a tone that meant he really wanted to know.

She waited until he had stopped moving as he led her through the parlor where they both sat across each other and a maid had brought some tea. “Yes I have. Would you like the longer version or the shorter one?” She asked. In a way Rosalind knew what Zachary wanted to hear, many men have already asked her regarding her instruments, and most of them would have just wanted to hear the short version – what it was, and what it does, not the how’s that was integral to it. Comstock took a sip of his own drink and waved his hands. “You may give me the longer version if you are willing to Rosalind, I have nothing important to do today.”

Rosalind gave a curt nod the most of what she could give to say she was pleased. Comstock was different from most of the men, she would never know whether to put the long version, or short one – this time though it seemed he was interested to learn about her new findings. Not that she wanted to share it, but then again, she knew she had to. It was his power on how she was able to afford it anyway.

“As you may have noticed…” she started “that my electricity has been regulated to such an amount for the past week or so- this is because the particle I had been working on had started to establish it’s opening.” Her eyes were trained to an imaginary canvas in front of her using her hands to tell a story wrought with research. Comstock on the other hand, had started on writing down his own reports for the day as the Prophet and leader of Columbia. This though miraculously, did not bother Rosalind as much, because despite how Comstock seemed to be full of himself with regards to his lord, he was actually listening.

“An opening?” he murmured as he nodded, even though his eyes were trained on the newspaper of the day. “What kind?”

“At first, it was just a connection of morse code – something I think you are familiar with – and for the many weeks that had passed, I had created a message in which if someone was able to hear it, then they should respond. Last week, it was answered – someone did respond. For that week, we had slowly been talking in morse code, learning from each other, he… he is also a scientist just like me.” She trailed off on what she said. In fact, she was not even ready to share Robert with Comstock, especially since it was their first time seeing each other the day before. Would she? Would she tell Comstock something that important, something that… personal it seemed?

“You have seen him?” Comstock said, this time leaving the paper to look at Rosalind, his eyes twinkling as if there was another prophecy in his mind to unleash. It only took a breath for Rosalind to lie, and lie wonderfully as well. “I have not, we have only been talking via the morse code – there is still a few research, and power that I need to be able to possible see him, although I do not know how much.” She said this all in such a way that betrayed nothing – Rosalind was good liar, it was hidden in how she was able to speak for professionally rather than emotionally, targeting people to believe her because of the tone of her words.

Comstock, for now seemed to believe in this. “I agree that this does seem like a breakthrough, how would you know who this is though? Would he not be maybe someone from the different state?” Rosalind shook her head, sure about her answer. “I do not believe so, for the only reason one could be able to use the machine, if is someone also has the same of what I do – we are working on one atom – and one atom, as a matter still – cannot occupy two places at once. If there is anyone else who is practicing what I am doing – it is possible although I doubt that is the case.”

He nodded and then stood up. “You have it them, I hereby grant you an additional power supply whenever you may need, whatever you might also think is important to be able to learn more about this particle of yours. You have until the end of next week to show me the possibilities of this breakthrough, yes?” Comstock said, his voice despite being nice, betrayed no tone that he was adamant to be able to learn about the Lutece particle. Rosalind could only bow her head as an agreement.

By the time she left the Comstock house, there was nothing she could do but have her boy – well his boy leave the house again and tend to the outside if there was anyone. She even gave him a few silvers just to take the time off and not bother her. Walking into the room where the machine was, she watched her particle move around – waiting for any signal… although she was hopeful she was also hoping that nothing would happen, at least for today. Tonight maybe her and Robert could talk. In a weeks time, her little secret would no doubt be revealed to Comstock, and as much as Rosalind needed to show him about it – she would keep the secret for now.


	4. 1.04 Origins – The Planning

##### By the time she left the Comstock house, there was nothing she could do but have her boy – well his boy leave the house again and tend to the outside if there was anyone. She even gave him a few silvers just to take the time off and not bother her. Walking into the room where the machine was, she watched her particle move around – waiting for any signal… although she was hopeful she was also hoping that nothing would happen, at least for today. Tonight maybe her and Robert could talk. In a weeks time, her little secret would no doubt be revealed to Comstock, and as much as Rosalind needed to show him about it – she would keep the secret for now.

Robert had done nothing else that day but watch the clock and wait – he had let his men do their usual routine and not one more task. Instead, Robert had stopped his research altogether for the for the afternoon, and stayed in his quarters for the whole time – painting. He painted what he was able to see through the tear – the woman, Rosalind, her background, anything that he could remember. It was a calming thing, the same kind of calm he felt now that he could feel her pendant, heavy upon his neck.

He continued to draw his masterpiece – when a knock on the door sounded. “Yes?” he called out simply and when the door opened for a small area – a head popped out. “Malcolm?” he asked “What is it that you need? Anything the men wanted?” The head shook itself, “No sir, nothing – it’s just that, we’re leaving in a quarter of an hour and we would like to at least tell you, everything is just… done, unless there’s something we should do?” Robert gave a small smile before putting his art down and moving towards the door “I shall be out momentarily, if you and Nolan could stay though for a few more minutes I would appreciate it.” Malcolm nodded his head and then disappeared back to the hallway.

Robert had at the most seven men with him in his work, two of them, Nolan and Malcolm have been with him for the longest, and despite Malcolm’s naivete at time, he was a smart lad. If there were two people he would trust to take care of what he had, it would be them, at least for now. Leaving his room after ten minutes, he strolled towards the main area – his men already ready to leave once they head the 5’o clock sound of the end of their working day.

“Thank you, everyone for your job well done – I hope the weekend would be good to you, please don’t forget to come here tomorrow for at least two hours. I would understand if you did not, but I would be grateful if you did.” He ended his short speech before giving his farewell to his men, most of them nodding back at him before they left. Once only Nolan and Malcolm was there Robert turned towards them. “I might need the both of you sometime next week – to stay here with me for two days, I know this is not usual of me to say so, but it is a very important discovery, I will compensate these two days of course.” he ended.

Nolan only nodded his head, while Malcolm slowly gave his affirmative. “I don’t mind the compensation sir, even without it I would stay.” This made both Nolan and Robert smile at the younger lad at how he was acting, definitely Robert knew that Malcolm would have a bright future. “Thank you then, both of you. I shall see you tomorrow -” With that, the only person left was once again him. He had rarely even returned to his home anymore – the past week with Rosalind and doing morse code with her had taken much of his time.

Supper had come soon enough, and Robert had finished early just in time for the particle to move and open. There he saw her again. “Good evening.” he said and she replied in kind, but then her features steeled and Robert knew that he would have to listen – very carefully.

Rosalind spoke on the other side, her tone strong, although her nerves were not. “I believe you are aware that each nation has a leader yes? And you are aware that I do live in Columbia, and that we both are from different possibilities, different realities – yes?” In all of these Robert only nodded. “Like what I had said, everything about this came to life because of Columbia’s leader, his name is Zachary Comstock, and for some reason, it became his duty to seek out what this field of ours could do.”

“That means he has to learn about this tear-” Robert said in tune to her, not that he meant to interrupt, it just seemed as if it was the possible answer to say. Rosalind in turn just looked at him and nodded, slowly letting it easy for him to hold a conversation with her despite her talking the lead. “I have not told him any of my discoveries from yesterday which you are aware- is you and this opening of the tear – at the end of this week though he would want to see what he could and both of us would have much little time to ourselves than normal. I would like to know what you have to say regarding these arrangements.”

It was the closest Rosalind would say to ‘I like talking with you, but business calls, how could we do that?’ Robert thought, and so he just answered the way he could – “Just give me a settled time and I will be sure to create an opening for you just in time.” She nodded her thanks. “That would be appreciated, I know we are planning something bigger than just pendants, although I would like to experiment further before we do anything – too big.” She carefully placed her words, knowing what she wanted to do yet knowing it would seem improbable given the limits of their understanding.

“I understand…” he smiled at her before turning back into his work. “Since we do work with morse code, although I do not know if your Comstock would know what it means, maybe we can have our own code to which we can use when one is available?” he asked her, trying to find a way so they both could find time to talk.

“I believe that would be most efficient.” she agreed before going starting to think of a possibility… that’s when Rosalind realized something. “Do you not live away from your experiment? How would we have the proper timing? I do not worry about you calling me since I will always be here – but you–,” she never finished what she was about to ask as Robert had already answered. “But I — have been staying here for the past week or so as we converse, there is no need for me to go back home when I have a perfectly functioning bedroom and bath here – it is not the same, but it is passable.” Rosalind thought for this for a moment and then nodded. “If that is what you wish, I will not argue furthermore. I believe that we have done enough of the discussions in regards to Comstock and our schedule – let us try a few more experiments, as I believed there is something we can do with —”

With that both Rosalind and Robert fell into their normal conversation in which one would supply with a question and another with a possible solution – that and vice versa. It did not fully occur to them that both of their conversations were beginning to form into coherent sentences with each other.


	5. 1.05 Origins – The Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter - for a while, or forever. Who knows

##### With that both Rosalind and Robert fell into their normal conversation in which one would supply with a question and another with a possible solution – that and vice versa. It did not fully occur to them that both of their conversations were beginning to form into coherent sentences with each other.

With that both Rosalind and Robert fell into their normal conversation in which one would supply with a question and another with a possible solution – that and vice versa. It did not fully occur to them that both of their conversations were beginning to form into coherent sentences with each other.

> Day 4, three days before Comstock’s deadline.

“Do you think we can?” The male Lutece started to say before the female cut him off. “I would hope that we could, but then again despite the possibility and the achievement that such an experiment would merit, I am not as confident to lose to the consequences.” she returned to her work – by this time there was already a table in front of the tear, both on his and her dimensions. Both of them talking and working as if face to face. While Rosalind did turn back to her work, Robert on the other hand continued to look at the tear in front of him. Then he tore his gaze back to the woman who was writing without preamble everything that was in her thoughts. Sometimes she would look to the side, tilt her head – sometimes, she would meet his eyes but then there was no recognition. He admired how much she was taking time for their – her field. How much she wanted to learn and to improve. They have been together like this for almost four days, they still had time.

He was snapped out of his thoughts – prompting his pen to fall down to his feet when Rosalind started to speak. After all, his thoughts were directly about her, he felt his cheeks grow warm at the possibility that he might have been caught day dreaming. “Do you think there is a reason why we only see each other through black and white?” she asked pen tapping on top of her other hand. Robert blinked and then his eyebrows shot up. He never really did realize it – it was as if he never really did notice that small possibility in the first place.

Making a mutter of an excuse he moved around his table to find a notebook, one of many that he would be writing down on his papers. This amused Rosalind for some reason, although outwardly she showed no signs of it, even going as far as sighing – “I did tell you I would gladly lend you a voxophone should you need one…” In which only Robert’s hand would say ‘No thank you’ as he rummaged still under his table.

Inwardly though she was very much amused at his display. From the corner of her eyes despite being involved in her own study and especially while she would talk on her voxophone to record- she would see Robert looking at her, not at the voxophone but at her, and it would only be when she was almost done would he look away and start again with his writings. In a way it made her curious as to why Robert would look at her curiously in that way, but then she realized, even she had moments in which – when he spoke or wrote something, and oftentimes he would not hear her call his name, she would find herself looking straight back at him -and even lose her own train of thoughts.

“I found it!” Robert then said as he straightened himself – clearing his throat, he flipped through the pages of his notebook and started reading. “To be honest, I have never really noticed that kind of description before, yes it was silly on how I was not able to notice it, but then again it was not everyday one is subjected to such a new experience.” His voice when discussing had the same lightness that he usually had, although there was no doubt there was an important steel under it, giving him the approaching attitude, but respectable aura. “I believe that it is because despite our atom being the same from yours to mine – there is still a small chance that a part of it is being pulled from the different dimensions. This anomaly of sorts is the reason why – like static to any wavelength, becomes blurry. Ours is only such a small misalignment that only color – and maybe ripples differ.” Robert then looked up at Rosalind, waiting for her judgement.

“I believe that is a good theory to test, but then again with the pendant that we have thrown to each other it was safe enough. This though if something bigger or something much more complicated, then it could prove dangerous. There is a need to make sure that both our tears are specifically aligned together in such a way that we could be able to create more experiments for ourselves.” Robert nodded as he jotted her words down. There were more things to make sure were clear before any other experiments.

> Day 5, three days before Comstock’s deadline.

“I shall be back-” / “I’m to get something-” both parties said at the exact same time as both stood up from their seats in front of each other. They both blinked together at that little possibility. After all, before they opened the tear to see each other again, there was a curious item on top of their tables. Each had a cup of beverage. Both surprisingly was tea. Chamomile tea to be exact. Rosalind has said it was not usual for her to have tea, and yet for Robert it was because he was feeling a little bit under the weather.

Despite the possibilities given each of their well-being that small factor was something to be further investigated upon. Now, it happened again for they both were to stand up. Each giving a smile to each other they left their respective areas and came back. Rosalind arriving earlier than her male counterpart. She had sat down again, a plate of cookies in her hands for a snack, after all, they have been going on their theories for hours. What she did not expect though was that a few moments later, Robert came back with a plate as well – but this time sandwiches.

“How odd” / “Curious.” they both said again at the same time- again met with a smile before Robert started to quip. “Do you always eat at plateful of cookies while you work?” he said and Rosalind could indeed not defend herself when the plate , as big as the ones used for meals was covered in a good amount of cookies, more than her usual appetite could even fathom eating.

She was about to say something defensive when she realized that even Robert’s plate was more than usual. “And what do you have to say about your own meal? It’s as if you have not eaten since supper yesterday.” she said, her tone almost haughtier than usual.

Robert only shook his head “I thought you might like some.”

“I would, but then again, is this for an experiment?”

“Of course it is, but I do want you to try as well.”

“Very well, and I suppose the why this is of such quantity is because of the same reason.”

“You had wanted to learn as well?”

“Yes I did.”

“Shall we?”

With that, holding each others plate at the edge, Robert let the plate move towards his dimension to hers, watching as how from the other side he could see the very same item – the sandwich with Rosalind carefully taking it to settle on her plate, and her with her own cookies and Robert taking– “You are going to leave some for me are you not?” her voice said as it sailed from her dimension to his. Chuckling lightly Robert left a few more but still took a little bit more than his share.

“Are these Columbian cookies? I do live in a place without it, but here it is- and it does taste pretty good. I could make you more sandwiches if you so want to.” he smiled at her, teasing her for a bit. Rosalind had the sandwich already towards her lips as she shook her head and took a bite. Closing her eyes, she let the flavour move around her palette, and when she opened her eyes, similar blue once were looking at her expectedly, albeit Robert was still munching on his cookies.

“I would ask why it is that you look at me so, but then again I might have known the answer already.”

“Might have known? Pray tell then.” the male said as he continued to eat with one hand and write absent-minded doodles on the other.

“Family- member, no… friend. Mother’s side, female – a godmother?” Rosalind said as she answered. The simple recipe that Robert had with his sandwich was curiously one that she had tasted many years ago. It was a theory worth investigating further.

“Godfather actually, although everything else seems to be the same.”

“I see… curious.”

A few moments of silence worked itself in the conversation as Rosalind started to take down her own notes as she ate and drank in silence, leaving Robert to look at her with a tilt of his head.

“Is something the matter?” Robert finally said as he tried to break the silence.

“No, there is nothing.” She answered curtly, her eyes not leaving the notes she had been taking.

“Does the sandwich taste bad?” He still said, pressing the matter. It was, different for Robert to not be able to get the answers he wanted, he had never had this problem before, but then again, he wanted to know. If Rosalind would say she did not want to be pushed regarding a topic, then he would acknowledge it, for now – while there is none, he would continue.

“No, it does not. It is actually very pleasant.” She said again, this time taking a chance to look at the almost finished sandwich in her hands and smiling ever so softly before being passive again.

“You haven’t touched your cookies yet.”

Rosalind still quietly ate through the sandwich, now actually- just nibbled through it as if afraid that it would finish itself too soon. “I will once I have finished this, I suggest you also-“ she started as she looked up for a fraction of a second to look at the cookies on his side, of course they were already on their way to being finished with only one piece left on his plate. “It seems you are almost done in finishing yours – and your notes as well. “ Rosalind spoke quickly, booking no excuses and no interruptions. “Might we finish early today? Some of Mr. Comstock’s associates would like an early meet with me tomorrow and I would of course have to indulge them.” With this Rosalind had stood up and waited for Robert to do the same, he did so albeit not as fast.

“I understand, shall I see you again tomorrow?” he asked, his voice passive and yet at least it was to him, almost afraid.

“Of course you shall, same time?”

“Yes. Same time ah, Rosalind…” he called out before she turned to grab the lever that control the device on or off.

“Yes Robert?” she asked as her hand already touched the contours of the levers handle

“I would like to tinker with something, will you let me be the one to close the field for tonight?”

She let go of the lever and nodded her head. “As you wish. You will share your findings with me yes?”

“Of course Rosalind.”

“You have my thanks. Good evening Robert.”

Rosalind left through her doorway out of the lab with that.

Robert on the other hand had continued to wait until Rosalind was gone for good. In quick motions, he scrambled towards the kitchen and quickly took some paper towels and created the snack.

Rosalind had finished her bath and was looking at the night dress she was about to wear. Sighing, she let herself wrap the garment around her despite finished with brushing her teeth, she could still taste the snack on her lips, it tasted a little bit like home, and despite memories of obstacles that came with it- it was still there. By the time she had gone down to fix her table and record her findings through the voxophone, she spotted something rather odd.

On the table where two plates, one had the rest of her cookies, and another was one wherein there was a covered paper towel. The tear had already been closed, and she wondered how long it took to have Robert do what he needed. An idea bloomed into her head about what it might be and true enough as she removed the cover there they were, a two bread sandwich of the same kind but cut into little chunks.

Chuckling lightly Rosalind shook her head and took the plates back to the kitchen, she placed both plates in the fridge, but not after taking one of the small squares and taking it upstairs with her, nibbling on it along the way.

### Share this:


End file.
